The use of polyurethanes, including thermoplastic polyurethanes (TPU) in transfer elements, such as tubes or hoses, or coating cable systems is known in the prior art. TPUs offer a variety of benefits that extend the durability and service life of transfer elements and cable systems. This is due to outstanding abrasion resistance, high mechanical properties, high impact resistance, low temperature flexibility, good chemical resistance, high cut and tear resistance, and good environmental weathering. The state of the art shows several needs for TPUs when used in transfer elements and cable systems. Some of these needs include for example, the desire for transfer elements or cable systems used under extremely hot environmental or working conditions, such as for example meeting the high temperature requirements for Class D type cables (ISO 6722) or cables with heat ratings of 125° C. or higher (UL1581). Thus, there is a general need in the state of the art for TPU compositions that can used in systems exhibiting high temperature resistance, while maintaining other physical properties like tensile strength and elongation, for example.